youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos (Sonic X)
Chaos is a former major antagonist in Sonic X throughout the arc based on Sonic Adventure. He's the guardian of the Master Emerald. Plot Chaos was the guardian of the Master Emerald several years ago. Then one day, Tikal's father tried to take the seven Chaos Emeralds to defeat their enemies. Chaos, enraged, killed all of them and was imprisoned in the Master Emerald. Reawakened Chaos was imprisoned by the Master Emerald for several years, until Dr. Eggman destroyed it and set Chaos free. A piece of Chaos was subtracted and swallowed by Froggy, who stole the Purple Chaos Emerald. Later, he sees Cheese, and Chaos attacked Station Square and was fed the Yellow and Red Chaos Emeralds by Dr. Eggman. After being defeated by Sonic and Knuckles, it left. Later, Sonic and Tails found the Cyan and Green Chaos Emeralds, but Chaos 2 swallowed them up too, becoming Chaos 4. He was recalled by Eggman and then ate Christopher Thorndyke, Froggy and Lily's Blue Chaos Emerald, becoming Chaos 6. Knuckles and Sonic defeated him, but in Revenge of the Robot, he attacked Eggman and then absorbed the White Chaos Emerald, becoming Perfect Chaos. Chaos then destroyed Station Square, letting all the Chaos Emeralds, drained of their power, go and they were gathered by Amy, Cream, Chris, Big, Knuckles, Eggman and Tikal, who had traveled there from the past. Sonic used them to become Super Sonic and defeated Perfect Chaos. After he returned to Chaos 0, Tikal took him home. Chaos 0 Chaos 0 was Chaos' true form. He used it to destroy Tikal's father, and also in Station Square until Eggman fed him the Yellow Chaos Emerald, transforming him into Chaos 1. He later took this form again when Perfect Chaos was defeated and he regained his sanity. Chaos 1 Chaos 1 was the first form Chaos took. He fought Sonic and Knuckles until Eggman fed him the Red Chaos Emerald, transforming him into Chaos 2. Chaos 2 This was the second form Chaos took, until Sonic and Knuckles defeated him. Eggman then recalled him. He later absorbed the Cyan and Green Chaos Emeralds, transforming into Chaos 4. Chaos 4 Chaos took this form when Tails dropped the Green and Cyan Chaos Emeralds, becoming Chaos 4. He then battled Tails and Sonic until Eggman recalled him. He later absorbed the Purple and Blue Chaos Emeralds, becoming Chaos 6. Chaos 6 This was the fourth form Chaos took, when he absorbed the Purple and Blue Chaos Emeralds. He nearly defeated Sonic and Knuckles, until Knuckles destroyed his brain and destroyed him. However, he survived and later attacked Dr. Eggman, taking the White Chaos Emerald and becoming Perfect Chaos. Perfect Chaos This was Chaos' final and strongest form. He absorbed the White Chaos Emerald and became Perfect Chaos, flooding Station Square. He let all the Chaos Emeralds go and were gathered by Sonic's friends, and their friendship helped restore the Emeralds' power. This allowed Sonic to become Super Sonic and defeat Perfect Chaos, returning him to Chaos 0. Gallery Chaos .jpg|Chaos 4 Perfect Chaos.jpg|The Final Form Chaos 0.jpg|Chaos Chaos 2.jpg|Chaos 2 Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil vs Heroes Category:Water Monster Category:Deceased Villains Category:About Males